It's never enough
by ever-joliene
Summary: My first fanfiction about Bonnie and Damon... One-shots ;    Enjoy and leave your comments  Ps.: Remember I'm not an Native English speaker
1. Chapter 1

Elena hugged me tightly, then turned towards Skyler.  
>"Hi sweetie... your cousins are in their room, they are waiting for you. Come on hurry up."<p>

"Yippie, see you later mommy, see you auntie Lena", she smiled at Bonnie and ran off. Bonnie smiled, watching Skyler all the way upstairs. Then she and Elena headed to the living room, they sat on the couch near the fire place and just chated. About Skyler and Elenas twins Madison and Cole, their work and so many other things that did not involve Damon or her feelings towards him. She didn't want to talk or think about Damon. He'd hurt her so much, way too much. He cheated on her with that woman. That woman, she once called a good friend. She worked with her and they had dinners, but still loyalty obviously meant nothing to her. And Damon... no, she didn't want to think about what happened a few weeks ago.

So they talked about God and the world while watching their kids, who were now playing infront of them and Bonnie enjoyed seeing the children happy.  
>"It's eight o'clock, time to go to bed, sweeties" Elena just said, when the front door opened and Stefan got in.<p>

"Daddyyyyyy" the twins cried out loud and ran towards Stefan, hugging him. Elena and Bonnie followed the twins, when suddenly Damon entered the house. Bonnie immediatly stopped in track, opened her mouth and closed it again, as her five- year-old daughter ran shouting daddy. Damon embraced her, picked her up and kissed her several times on her nose, forehead and cheeks. Skyler couldn't help but giggle and laugh all the time. Then he put her back down on the ground and looked at Bonnie. She just stood there and watched him, her green eyes now had those brown spots which always happens when she gets angry, mad or upset.

Damon knew he shouldn't be here. Bonnie asked him stay away but he couldn't. He just couldn't, because he loved her so much. Sleeping with Bonnie's co- worker was the biggest mistake he ever made. The sex wasn't even good, but still he hated himself for doing this to Bonnie. His true and only love, she was his soul mate, his all and he'd hurt her. He knew there was no way that would forgive him, but he had to try. For their love and their family.

"Bonnie", Damon whispered quietly, but loud enough for her to hear it.

"Damon, why are you here? I told you not to come, I told you I need to..."

"I know, I know but... I thought I could just visite my baby bro" Damon winked at Stefan, "and put little Sabrina here to bed." With that he picked his daughter up, kissed her beautiful brown curly hair she inherited from her mother, said good night to his niece and nephew and went upstairs, to one of Elena's und Stefan's guest rooms. It was lovingly decorated in purple, because Skyler used to have lots of sleepovers at her aunt's and oncle's home.

Damon helped his baby girl putting her pyjama on and crawled into the tiny bed with her, took a book from the bookshelf and started reading one of Skyler's favourite story.

Downstairs Bonnie was able to recover a little bit from her meeting with her ex- boyfriend. Yet, Elena and Stefan were very concerned about her, Bonnie told them that she was fine and she just needs to relax a little.

"You sure? If you need to talk to me, I'll stay here with you. I'm sure Maddie and Coly won't mind, believe me they won't. They missed Stefan to much to care about me not giving them a good night kiss."

"No Lane, it's okay. I'm okay. Go with your twinsies. I don't want them to miss their mom...Sleep well guys." After giving Elena and Stefan a hug and kissing Madison and Cole, Bonnie headed upstairs and slowly opened the door to Skyler's bedroom.

She almost started to shed tears when she saw Skyler with her small body leaning on Damon's muscled chest and being embraced by one strong arm, while the other was holding a book. She loved this picture, it reminded her of happy times but also showed her how much of a caring father he was, actually he was the best for her daughter.

"Skye honey, it's late. You really need to sleep" Bonnie said, locking her eyes with Damons for no more than two seconds, then smiling at the blue eyed baby girl. She went over to her, gave her sound kiss on the little girl's lips and said I love you. Damon did the same and left the room with Bonnie.

"She is a great kid" Damon stated, while he followed Bonnie downstairs to the kitchen and then to living room with two glasses and a bottle of red whine.

"Yeah, she is and she loves you so much" Bonnie said, taking a glass of whine from Damon. "It was amazing, seeing you two cuddling in that tiny bed."

She bored her eyes into Damon's, admiring his blue eyes and then took a seat on the Elena's couch. Damon followed suit, sitting next to him cherished her body.

She still had that gorgeous body and beautifully shaped legs which showed up under her short dress. He eyed her slowly from his legs to her lips, looked hungrily at them, then without thinking, he took Bonnie's glas and placed it on the couch table. Damon touched her cheeks and kissed her hard. His tongue slided along her lips and gained him access.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon observed Bonnie intensively. She had been a little different lately, but he couldn't tell in which way.

Bonnie catched his stares and glanced back, smiling at him and went back to watch her tv show.

"Why are you staring at me", she asked, her eyes never left the tv.

"I...I don't know..."

"What don't you know?"

"I can't describe this feeling, but you have changed."

"Really, in what way", Bonnie asked suspecially, turning around to face him.

"I can't tell you. You some kind of seem to glow and you're even more beautiful than you already are", Damon stated carefully.

"Well, thank you, but you must be mistaken. I haven't changed... not a little bit", was her only answer.

The next day Bonnie had left the house pretty early, without telling Damon, but it didn't bother him.

When she came back, she went directly to their bedroom, without greeting Damon and their teenage daughter.

Damon's and Skyler's identical blue eyes followed the witch curiously.

"Well... that was weird. You better look after her, Daddy or I'll go first if you want to" Skyler said.

"No no, it's okay sweetheart. Keep watching Tron Legacy, I want to know the end" he replied, raising from the couch and headed to Bonnie.

He entered the room, just to find Bonnie sitting on the king size bed and looking at her hands. She didn't look up, so he took a seat next to her and watched her. He reached for her, stroked her arm and with the other hand he caressed her soft brown locks.

"Hey...you're alright?"

"I... I... I'm pregnant"

Damon just kept caressing her, "I thought as much, honey. How do you feel?"

"I'm not sure. I... I mean I love Skyler and I love our family. But can we really go through all this again? Do remember all these sleepless nights and the changing of the diapers. We've been through all this years ago and I thought it was over and now...", Bonnie stated.

"Babe, I do remember. And I also remember all these amazing moments with our baby girl. For example when she gave you her first smile and what was first word again? I think it was something like _Bao_." Both started to giggle.

"And now look at her. Skye is the most beautiful girl in the world, a great character and with these insanely huge qualities and talents, we don't even know of. Believe me, Bon we did a great job, we raised her to what she is now and she is wonderful. Don't ever doubt, that you haven't been the best mother in the world, because Skyler and I one-hundred procently know you are. You really can be again, trust me and I'll be by your side. I'll help you in every single way I can," he kissed her cheek.

Bonnie smiled, turned to face Damon and took his face into her hands. "Thank you", was all she whispered before kissing the love of her life on the lips.

"Sabrina, sweetheart, come here we've got to tell you something..."


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR MATURE!**

Damon sat on his arm chair, when he saw his girlfriend approaching. He knew she wanted to attend a weird musical with him. Why did she wanted to take _**him**_with her?

"I'm not going with you", Damon simply stated before Bonnie had the chance to open her mouth. "Why can't you just take someone else with you. How about Barbie or Elena, I would even agree to Jeremy."

"I don't want one of them. Come on, babe, we will have so much fun."

"Wrong, you will be the one who will have the whole fun and I'll be sitting next to you, getting bored to death"

"But you're already dead, honey. Why can't do me a favor, just once?" she asked, putting on her puppy face.

"Don't give me that look, Bon. I did you plenty of favors...what are you doing?" he eyed her suspiciously, when Bonnie started to unbutton her white blouse and walked towards him.

"I have no clue what you mean", she replied innocently.

He exactly knew what she planed, "Bonnie..."

"It's so hot in here", she whispered seductively, straddling his lap. He stripped her blouse off, leaving her in her skirt and a bra. He watched her hungrily, trailing his hands from her waist, to her belly, over her breasts, to her shoulders. He squeezed them lightly and ran his hands down her back, to her lower back, pushing her further into his lap.

"Take your shirt off", Bonnie demanded, looking him deep into the eyes which had turned black with lust. He eagerly followed her order, enjoying Bonnie's hands on his chest.

She lowered her hands to his trousers, opened them and pulling them down to his thighs. Then she started to grind down on his crotch, slowly and controlled, making Damon moan.

His hands stroked her bare thighs, slid under the skirt up to her butt and squeezed it.

She moved faster, felt herself getting wet in her panties, and embraced his neck. She could tell that Damon was starting to lose controll. That's when she stopped moving and caressed his right cheek.

"If you want us going any further, you will come with me to that musical", she wispered into his ear and then nibbled it.

Damon was too horny to deny her anything. "Yes", was the only thing he able to say.

"Perfect! Get ready, we' re leaving in 15 minutes", she stated, removed herself from his lap, grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom. Damon followered suit.

"Oh no...we're not leaving, until you finish what you started".


	4. Chapter 4

"There you are, I thought we wanted to meet an hour ago", Damon exhaled, when Bonnie eventually entered the Grill.

"Well... if you would listen to me, Babe, you would know that I had to call someone."

"And who was that important person, that you had to dump you boyfriend", Damon asked curiously.

She took his face into her hands, stroked his cheek and whispered: "Later" and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

Before she had the chance to take a step back from Damon, he pulled her towards him and deepened their kiss. Bonnie opened her mouth and their tongues fought for dominance.

Damon wanted more, so cupped her butt and squeezed it.

"Damon, Damon no."

"Bonnie, Bonnie yes."

"Look, you can have your way with me, but not now. I came here, because we wanted to talk, drink and have fun..." Bonnie stated and tried to step away from him, of cause he didn't let her go.

"Yes and fucking is fun. Come on, Bon. I know you want it, just like me" he said and started to kiss the corner of her mouth, trailing his tongue along her lips until Bonnie moaned and kissed him passionately.

"Okay, enough of that. I want to play some pool", Bonnie said and removed herself from his grip.

Damon sighed loudly and followed her to the pool table.

When she bend down to start the game, he was immediately behind her and covered her hand on the cue. His other hand was on her thigh, stroking it.

"I always get what I want, don't you forget that", Damon whispered seductively into her ear. "And right now, I want you", he continued and slowly started to grind his crotch against her butt.

Bonnie bit her lips, because she refused to let him hear how much she enjoyed his movements.

So he continued to gind, almost forgetting that they weren't all alone but in a crowded place. He could smell her arousal.

"Refuse to moan all you want, baby, but I can smell you and it tells me, that you can't take it any longer", Damon kept on, his grinding stayed at the same speed.

"Just give in, Bon. I can give you all you want and so much more."

Bonnie swallowed hard, Damon had turned her so damn on, but she didn't want him to win. So she knocked the pool ball, stood up and backed off to the other side of the table.

"It's your turn, Damy", she said smiling at him and looking him deep in the eyes. She loved the way he eyes turned slightly darker.

"If it's that what you want", he stated and hit the ball.

After a few minutes of playing pool and deep eye-looking, Damon suggested that they could have a dance.

As the reached the dance floor, Bonnie's back was pressed to his front. She moved her hips to the beat of the music with Damon's hands stroking her sides. His crotched grind against her and he let her feel his errection. God, he wanted to ravish her right her, right now. But it was also very exciting to tease her in public and wait until he could fuck her properly.

While they danced, he kissed her shoulder, then licked her neck up to her ear shell.

Suddenly Bonnie was out of his arms and nearly ran to the table, where Caroline and Tyler sat.

"Hey you two, I didn't know you were here", Bonnie said, taking a seat across Caroline.

"Yeah,the idea came rather spontaneously. So where is Damon", Caroline asked.

"Right her, although I can't say I'm happy to see you Barbie. Or you, dog", Damon directed Tyler, who only rolled his eyes. "You know, my Bourbonnie and I had a nice dance...well until you came into view."

Damon took a seat next to his girlfriend, tucked her hair behind the ear and then placed his hand on her thigh.

"Where have you guys been",Bonnie started to ask her friends.

Damon, however, was too quickly bored by the conversation and still horny as hell.

He watched her from head to toes and then stroked his hand over her thigh. It frustated him, that Bonnie didn't gave him a reaction, so his hand drifted higher and higher under her green dress until he reached her panties- covered clit and stroked it.

Bonnie instantly shut her legs to keep him from caressing her, but of cause that never stopped him, not even the angry look she gave him or her tries to snatch his hands away from between her thighs.

"Bonnie, what's wrong, your cheeks are so red", Tyler asked carefully.

"I guess I should take her to the restroom", Damon replied and lifted Bonnie off her chair- after he removed his hand from her- and led her inside the restroom.

When they were inside, Damon had her pinned against the wall and kissed her hard and roughly. He lifted her and put her legs around his waist, grinding his errection against her center.

Bonnie moaned into his mouth, put his hands on his hair and rubbed against him. She felt herself getting even wetter than she already was.

"Oh god..."

"Not God, babe, it's all Damon", he said and squeezed her breasts first, then heaved her dress up to her belly, pulled her panties aside and sank two fingers inside her center.

Bonnie let out a long loud moan and moved her hips against his thrusting fingers. She felt her belly tightening and reached her release.

Before she even had the chance to come down, Damon opened his pants and entered her with one rough thrust.

Damon attacked her lips, because he knew that she would very likely cry out due to the harsh invasion. He let his hands glide to her hips, keeping Bonnie steady against the wall and thrusted into her in a seductive speed.

"Ah...yes...oh", was all Bonnie could say between the moans. Damon thrusts quickened until they both came at the same time.

"Fuck", Damon kissed her neck while zipping up his trousers, "that was hot."

She shoved off her, straightened her dress and started for the exit.

"I hate you."

"And I told you, I always get what I want", Damon replied and followed Bonnie.


	5. Chapter 5

"Babe, I'm hungry", Bonnie whined, as she lay on the couch with her head on her boyfriend's lap. "Can you cook something for me?"

"Why me? Why can't you just order something."

Bonnie sat up and looked Damon deep in the eyes.

"You know I can't cook, I'm not able to. I have two left hands, when it comes to cooking or doing all these typical _housewife duties_."

"Yeah yeah, I figured that. You know what", Damon sat up from the couch, taking his girlfriend with him and went to the kitchen. "I'll show you how to cook."

Bonnie just rolled her eyes and followed him.

"Noooooo, I don't want to learn it. I'm hungry, just give me some food."

"Blah blah, blah. You'll gonna love it, believe me. Damon Salvatore does not lie," Damon said, when they reached the kitchen and smiled at Bonnie.

"We'll see about that. And for your records," Bonnie approached Damon. She took his face in her hands and stroked his cheeks. "Damon Salvatore does lie," she kissed his lips.

"If you keep kissing me like this, I'll lie all the time," he kissed her again. "But let's get started. We should probably begin with something easy. How about... ehm... spaghetti Napoli, which means spaghetti with a tomatoe sauce."

"Thanks for explaining what I already know...gosh."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

Damon went to the fridge, he took some tomatoes out and started to cut them. Bonnie just watched him amused, then she sat on the counter and kept watching her boyfriend. He was so sweet. She always loved watching him, sometimes she can't help herself and wonder why she was meant to be his girl. The only person he truely loves, who can see him the way he really is.

"Babe, you're not going to learn how to cook if you keep staring at me, like I'm a lollipop," Damon stated.

"But you are my lollipop," Bonnie replied laughing. "And by the way, I love watching you, I do that alot."

"I recognized that. It doesn't bother me for your information. But I see, that it doesn't make any sense to teach you in cooking. It's hopeless."

"Told you, honey," Bonnie just shrugged. "It's way hotter watching you, doing all these things for me. It makes me love you even more, than I already do."

Damon dropped the knife, dried his hands and then went over to Bonnie, staring into her green eyes.

Without saying a word he kissed her hard and trailed his tongue along her lips until she gained him access. His hands went from her cheeks down to her neck, to her collarbone, breasts and stomach. He pulled her shirt off, lifted her skirt up to her waist and removed her bra.

He kept kissing her with such intensity, that Bonnie felt like being on fire. Her whole body started to shiver and Damon's hands on her skin gave her goosbumps.

He squeezed her breasts, played with her nipples, thus Bonnie couldn't help but moan into his mouth. Bonnie hands now found his shirt, tore it off and undid his belt.

"Fuck me..." Bonnie demanded whispering.

Damon compiled by tearing his pants down, freeing his erection, grabbing Bonnie firmly by the hips and entered her with one hard thrust.

They both moaned simultaneously when Damon started to move inside her, jerking his hips back and forth in a steady speed.

"Oh God... yes... yes... yes..." Bonnie managed to say between the thrust, while the blue eyed vampire pumped into her like a world champion.

"Come for me, Baby," Damon now used his vampire speed to make Bonnie and himself reach the orgasms.

Using his inhuman speed to thrust into her made Bonnie scream out lout and almost a minute she came mind- blowingly.

Damon followed suit, emptied himself inside her and kissed Bonnie passionately.

"This was the best cooking lesson you ever gave me..."


	6. Chapter 6

It was in the middle of the night, when Bonnie realised that she couldn't fall asleep. So she got up, went to the kitchen and drank some milk.

Maybe this will help, she thought, pourring some milk into a glass.  
>After she finishe her drink, she went back to the bedroom.<p>

She opened the door and saw Damon sleeping in their bed, only half covered with the blanket. She could see his toned, muscled chest and a little bit of his abs and that's when she came up with an idea.

Bonnie climbed in bed, removed the covers from her boyfriend's body and got on top of him. She now sat on his crotch, placed her hands on his chest, running them up and down.

He didn't wake up, so she started to grind down on his crotch. She did that a few times after she felt him raise his hips to her center and she could feel his erection.

Damon kept his eyes closed, but she knew that he was wide awake and she didn't lose time, freed his cock, pushed her panties aside and guided his cock inside her.

Bonnie moaned and moved up and down, increasing the speed. One of her hands grabbed her breast and pinched the nipple through her tank top.

Suddenly Damon had his hands on her waist, flipped them over, so he was on top of her and the thrusted into her in an inhuman speed. His eyes were now open and met her green ones.

"Ahhhh", Bonnie cried, then reached her orgasm and felt Damon following suit.

Damon got off her, embraced her and kissed her forehead.

"Good night", he whispered into her ear and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
